This invention relates to a drum processing apparatus and method for purging and decontaminating successive product-containing storage drums. The invention is designed particularly for processing storage drums in an efficient and environmentally safe manner so that the drums may be properly discarded or reconditioned for reuse.
The processing of product-containing storage drums may create a dangerous and unhealthy work environment by subjecting workers to various toxic particles entrained in the air stream. Typically, the polluted air results directly from the processing of storage drums containing hazardous materials. In an attempt to alleviate this problem and create a healthy atmosphere for workers, OSHA and various environmental groups have recommended and established health and safety guidelines to be followed by company plants. Thus, a need has developed in the industry to provide an effective and efficient drum processing apparatus for reconditioning or disposal of product-containing storage drums which conforms to these health and safety guidelines.
The waste management and disposal of certain product-containing storage drums can be a substantial problem, especially when handling dangerous, toxic materials. Consideration must be given not only to proper disposal of the product, but also to the disposal of the storage drum. Several machines of the prior art provide for reconditioning of product-containing storage drums. These machines are designed to subject the drum to a series of drum cleaning stages, without damaging the drum so that it may be reused. However, drums in poor condition or those highly contaminated are not candidates for reconditioning and reuse, and must therefore be cleaned and discarded.
The present invention provides a means for processing several drums in succession for subsequent waste disposal. The invention is designed to process heavily damaged storage drums, and those containing various environmentally hazardous materials. Additionally, the present invention may be utilized for reconditioning drums for reuse. Once reconditioned, the invention may include a fill device for refilling the drums with a particular liquid or powder product.